


Imagines for the Healing Soul

by pages_of_altaire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, Fluff, Imagines, M/M, Romance, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pages_of_altaire/pseuds/pages_of_altaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Imagines for our two favorite dorks. This is a multi-chapter project with no ending. I'm just going to keep adding to it. Also, Kuroko is a little shit. Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1: Dorm Life

It was hard enough that their dorms were on opposite sides of the campus, but they made an effort to try and see each other everyday. Even when they slept over at each other’s place, it was difficult to get a moment alone - their suitemates were _always_ there, and while Aomine had no shame in sexiling their asses, Kagami at least was considerate enough to muffle his pleasured screams into the pillow whenever they were getting it on.

On occasion, the redhead would find himself only in Aomine’s company, surrounded by the comfortable silence within his empty suite. They knew they should be taking advantage of this golden opportunity; it’s been too long since they had each other in bed. But instead, the two lazed around on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms and the warm synchronization of two heartbeats.

Kagami breathed deeply, taking in the spicy cologne and cheap softener on the bluenette’s shirt. He smiled sleepily at the gentle brush of chapped lips against his brow, and ran his calloused fingers down a tan arm.

Aomine squirmed. “Ticklish…” He mumbled with deep chuckle.

"Sorry." The redhead whispered. And if it was possible, Kagami burrowed in deeper, held on tighter, wanting to be closer.  

Daiki raised an eyebrow. “Yo, you okay or-“ 

"Shhh…No talking." Kagami hushed, kissing the tender spot behind the bluenette’s ear.

Aomine just held him tighter.

There was no beginning, and no end. There was just them, and the gentle lull of many afternoons spent together.

They were just two boys basking in the orange afterglow of the sun, the spicy scent which lingered in the air, and the lively beating of twin heartbeats.  

They were so in love.


	2. #2: The Reality of Showering Together

Kagami liked the _idea_ of him and Aomine spending time in the shower, but soon discovered that reality just did not meet up with expectation - after all, squeezing two six-feet tall men in a small shower cubicle just wasn't practical.

He sighed as Aomine elbowed him for like, the _fiftieth_ time while shampooing his hair. The fight for space was impossible and it felt like they were going to war with their sharp elbows. For God’s sake, at some point a guy just wants some peace to wash himself alone…and-

“Stop trying to credit card my ass with the soap, Aho!”


	3. #3: How Kuroko Dances at Weddings

"So you and Kagami did go through with the wedding after all." Midorima adjusted his glasses, his lucky item of the day (a pastel-colored unicorn figurine) grasped firmly in his left hand. 

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Aomine verbally jabbed. "Said something about...'a wedding on the 15th means bad luck for your horoscope' or some shit like that."

"'Romantic unions that fall on odd-numbered days forebode instabilities in the relationship and an eventual falling-out.'" Midorima quoted the horoscope reading verbatim. "As a Cancer, it is in my best interest to stay away from events that may bring bad karma."

Kagami lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Dude..."    

"What he means is, 'Congratulations to you both!'" Takao cut in with a wide smile. "We brought a little something for you. I dragged this lump here, but he _insisted_ to not come empty-handed."

Irritated at his partner for exposing his thoughtfulness, Shintaro started walking away. "Takao, I'm tired of this affair. Let's go."  

"But we just got here!" The shorter of the two pouted, but waved a quick goodbye at the newlyweds anyway. 

Taiga shook his head at the pair. "You'd think after ten years you wouldn't get surprised by them anymore, but they just get weirder." 

"At least they're well-behaved." Aomine argued. "I spent the last half an hour keeping my divorced parents on opposite sides of the room." 

"Sorry." The redhead smiled in sympathy. "I'll help you go distract them. Riko's got a firm grip on your passive-aggressive cousins, so at least they won't start any drama." 

Daiki sighed and hugged Kagami tightly. "You're so lucky your parents can stand each other." He murmured tiredly into the red locks.

"I know. It's gonna be okay." Taiga returned the embrace affectionately. "Oh crap, your mom's migrating to where your dad is! Damage control, damage control!"  

By late evening, both Kagami and Aomine were mentally exhausted. The blunet's parents did manage to bump heads, and Mr. Aomine's new _22-year-old girlfriend_  exacerbated the fight by existing. After a twenty-minute duet of _'I already pay alimony so what more do you want'_ and _'I gave you seven of the best years of my life'_ , Momoi Satsuki came to the rescue and mitigated the situation with her wit and charm. The newlywed looked at each other in silent agreement; they owed Satsuki big time.

Other than that, Aomine thought to himself as he patrolled the room, the wedding was going smoothly. He finally tied the knot with the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Family and friends all came and dropped by to have a good time, and they were genuinely enjoying themselves. Aomine Daiki looked around, feeling happy and lightheaded for the first time tonight. 

He didn't like it. 

"Psst! Riko!" The blunet whispered fervently. "What did you do?"

The pretty brunette pulled away from her group of friends. "Do what?" She asked. 

"All...this." Daiki gestured around him. "The guests are mingling, my cousins aren't fighting. No drama. It's _weird_."    

"You told me to handle it." Riko smiled innocently. "So I did."

Aomine gulped subtly, not knowing what she was implying. But before he could continue talking, a fast song suddenly started. There was a crash, and some hysterical laughing. The blunet whipped around to see what was going on, and found Kuroko spazzing out on the dance floor, obviously drunk out of his mind.      

"Do you want me to shut that down?" Riko looked serious.

"Nah, let the little man dance." Kagami came over and joined them. 

The redhead looked over at his husband, who already had his phone in hand. "You're recording this, right?"

"Yup."  


End file.
